


Definitely Not A True Story

by e_of_west_glendia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Letter AU, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Muggle AU, marauders era au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_of_west_glendia/pseuds/e_of_west_glendia
Summary: Sirius gets a dare to send the cute boy down the street a letter.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jily - Relationship, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, dorlene - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Definitely Not A True Story

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a birthday fic for a friend. So let’s see where this goes.

“I’m not doing it.” 

“But whyyy?” 

“Because it’s creepy as hell, James. That’s why.” 

Sirius shoulders open the door to James’ room and flops down onto his bed. 

“It’s not creepy!” James protests, flinging his backpack into a corner. 

“It’s just unconventional.” 

“Read ‘creepy and stalker-ish’,” Sirius mutters. 

James plops down on the bed next to Sirius. “You,” he says, poking his friend in the ribs. “Are no fun.” 

Sirius snorts. “I’m plenty of fun. I just don’t write random people letters and put them in their mailbox.” 

“At least not yet,” James teases. 

“Not ever.” 

James rolls his eyes, toeing his shoes off. “You’ll cave, eventually.” 

“Unlikely,” Sirius says firmly, folding his legs up onto the bed. Only to be shoved roughly off not a moment later. 

“Prongs!”

“No shoes on the bed!” James gestures to his own recently departed shoes. “This is the one rule that I have.” 

Sirius picks himself up off the floor. “You sound like your mother.” 

“Do not.” 

Sirius kicks his shoes off but doesn’t return to the bed. Instead, he takes a seat at James’ desk. In favor of silently spinning in the swivel chair. 

They’d been having the same back and forth debate for days now. Should Sirius send a letter to that boy who lived down the street? Or no. 

James, of course, voted yes. As did many of Sirius’ friends. Sirius, for the life of him, couldn’t figure out why. 

His friends seemed to be under the impression that this was some sort of young adult novel. It wasn’t. 

You couldn’t just send random people letters. What if they called the police? Then what? Not to mention the fact that Sirius didn’t even know his name. That certainly would complicate things. 

That’s not to say they were complete strangers though, Sirius and the mystery boy. Quite the contrary, actually. 

The two had met before, when Peter’s mother pointed out the fact that that house was the one she grew up in. 

The current occupants of Mrs. Pettigrew’s childhood home had insisted on giving her a tour. A sort of them versus now type thing, Sirius supposed. 

As it happened, James and Sirius were there the day of the tour. And that was when Sirius had first run into mystery kid. 

They’d been briefly introduced, but Sirius was too busy considering how awkward it was to be walking through someone’s house to pay attention to his name. 

Now, nearly seven months later, Sirius, James, and Peter had seen the boy again. And for some ridiculous reason, James was under the impression that sticking a letter with his number on it in that boys mailbox was the best idea ever. 

Ok technically it was Sirius’ own fault that the idea even came to mind. But he was absolutely joking when he’d said, “what do you want me to do, stick a letter in his mailbox?”

In response to James’ telling him to go socialize. That didn’t mean he was serious (all jokes aside, of course.) 

“Yo,” James says, and Sirius stops spinning. 

“Mm?” 

“Peters asking if we want to come over. His mom's baking cookies.” 

Sirius halts his spinning and stands. “Really all you had to say was ‘cookies’ and I would’ve been on board.” 

James laughs. “Fair enough.” 

James scoops up his backpack and slings it onto his shoulder while Sirius pulls his shoes back on. 

“What are you bringing that for,” Sirius asks, curiously. 

James shrugs. “You never know.” 

Sirius rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything else about it, he just leads the way out of James’ room. 

The two of them run into Euphemia at the foot of the stairs. 

“Leaving so soon?” 

“Peter invited us over,” James explains. 

“His mom is making cookies,” Sirius adds. 

Euphemia nods solemnly. “I don’t blame you, Peggy’s baking is amazing.” 

“That it is!” James agrees, starting for the front door. Sirius follows him. 

“Sirius,” Euphemia says, voice slightly sing-songy. 

Sirius stops in his tracks. 

“Those aren’t shoes are they?” 

“Nope,” Sirius says. “They absolutely are not.” 

“Hmm, that’s what I thought,” she says with a laugh. “You boys have fun now.” 

“We will,” James calls, opening the door and then shutting it firmly behind them. 

“I told you you sound like your mother,” Sirius snickers. 

“Oh, fuck off,” James says. “That was a joke and you know it.” 

Sirius very much does know it, but he chooses to ignore it. 

A little while into their walk, Sirius feels a buzz at his side, buoyed by the familiar Apple ringtone. 

“Who is it,” James asks. 

“Lemme get the phone out first,” Sirius responds. Then, “Marlene.” 

“Aren’t you going to answer that?”

“I’m getting there.” 

A moment later Marlene’s face pops onto the screen. Her blonde hair splayed across the pillows around her. 

“What’s up?” Sirius asks. 

“Did you do it?” She asks, and Sirius groans. 

James plucks the phone out of his hand before he can respond. 

“No, he absolutely did not. I’ve been trying for hours!” 

“Give Sirius his phone back,” Marlene commands. 

Sirius take his phone back, eyebrow raised. 

“What?”

“Pussy,” Marlene says, and then eats what appears to be a handful of gummy worms.

Sirius throws his hands up, exasperated. “What is it with you all and your stupid letter!” 

Marlene shrugs. “Dunno, just need some gay drama in our lives I suppose.” 

Sirius glares at her. “Marlene,” he says slowly. “You. Are. A. Lesbian.” 

“And you’re gay as a maypole,” Marlene retorts. “Go get the guy, Black.” 

“It is not that easy,” Sirius sighs. 

“Can you write?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you have a phone?”

“No, I’m calling from a toaster.” 

“That would explain the poor video quality.” 

“Bullshit.” 

Marlene ignores this. “Seems to me like you’re perfectly capable of writing that letter.” 

“Yes, but I’m not social,” Sirius says. 

Both Marlene and James laugh at that. 

“Sirius Black you are the most social person I know aside from myself and your haired idiot over there.” 

“Hey!” James says, indignant.

“You can write that letter,” Marlene continues. “I know you can.” 

“The problem isn’t I can’t do it,” Sirius says, handing the phone to Marlene so that he can tie up his hair, which has decided for whatever reason to fall in his eyes and be irritating. “I just don’t want to because it’s stupid,” Sirius finishes. 

“I see,” Marlene says. 

She’s silent for a bit. Which is slightly alarming to Sirius. Marlene is only this quiet on the phone when she’s thinking or playing Subway Surfers, her designated FaceTime Game. 

“Well then,” She says, and Sirius releases a sigh of relief. “I guess I can’t make you.” 

“Nope,” Sirius says cheerfully, a girl starting to spread across his face. 

“Unless of course I dare you to,” Marlene says, and Sirius’ grin drops. 

It’s Marlene’s turn to smile now. “Gotcha.” 

“You’re the devil.” 

It’s quite the well known fact that Sirius will take basically any dare, so long as it doesn’t hurt someone else. And as far as he can tell, this dare isn’t hurting anyone. Not even himself, save for some minor embarrassment. 

“How did you know what my Halloween costume was,” Marlene asks, she’s still grinning at him. 

“Well, you certainly aren’t an angel,” Sirius grumbles. 

Marlene waves a gummy worm at him. “Ain’t that the truth. Well then, I dare you to write that random guy a letter.” 

James whistles. “Gosh why didn’t I think of that?”

“You’re afraid of being murdered, maybe?” Sirius suggests. 

“And Marlene isn’t?” 

“I’m the devil, remember? Already dead.”

“Right, of course, my bad,” James says. 

Marlene turns her attention back towards Sirius. “You’re near Peter’s, right? You should send the letter now.” 

“With what?” Sirius asks. “I’m short on paper if you can’t tell.” 

Marlene gestures to James who is holding up his backpack triumphantly. 

“Told you we’d need it!”

“I hate you both,” Sirius mutters, snatching a pen and paper from James. 

“What the hell am I even supposed to write?” 

“You number,” Marlene says unhelpfully. 

“No shit Sherlock.” 

Sirius decides not to ask anymore questions. He just scribbles out a quick note and folds the paper. 

“What’d you say?” James asks. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Sirius retorts. 

They’re right in front of the house now, and Sirius is wondering if he should just back out of it. 

“Don’t be shy,” Marlene says from her end of the phone. Sirius has the vague idea that she’d be shoving him forward if she were here right now. 

As it happens he doesn’t need the shove. He walked up the drive himself, ignoring Marlene’s, “Wait flip the camera James. I wanna see him do it.” 

He’s at the front porch now, and he thinks he can hear something in the kitchen. There’s the sound of rushing water, dishes maybe? 

Without giving it much more thought, Sirius shoves the letter inside the mailbox, wincing at the slight creak it makes. 

Then he jogs back down the drive and continues towards Peter’s house. 

James runs after him. 

“Don’t you feel liberated now?” Marlene asks. 

“If by ‘liberated’ you mean like a fucking fairytale charcater then, yes. Sure.” 

“I don’t know of any fairyta—“ 

“Goodbye Marlene,” Sirius says, he takes the phone from James and promptly hangs up on her. 

“Rude,” James says jokingly. 

“Oh, please, she’s done worse,” Sirius snorts. 

“But don’t you feel excited?” James asks. 

“I feel anxiety.” 

“Mhm sure. You’ll thank us later.” 

Even thought Sirius rolls his eyes and shoves James into a nearby plant, he can’t help but wonder if James and Marlene are right. And if this’ll actually go somewhere. 

Ah, well, that’s another problem for another day. At present moment he should probably be running right about now before James comes to exact his revenge. And that, is exactly what he does.


End file.
